Kingdom Jewels
The Kingdom Jewels are a set of eleven jewels, and the central objects of the game Disney Kingdoms, that were given to the eleven nice Shadow by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher to help control their powers, as they neglected them to feel like "normal" Humans. The Mad Doctor later harnesses the power of the jewels to drain the good Shadow of their powers, and give them to the Phantom Blot. The jewels are shaped like Mickey Mouse's head, and is counted as a "Hidden Mickey". In early versions of the game, the Fire, Water, Lightning and Grass Jewels were the only ones, and were not as important to the game's story. List of Jewels Fire Jewel The Fire Jewel was originally held by Randy Cunningham, the ninja of Norrisville High. The jewel is coloured red, to symbolise passion and a flame. In early versions of the game, it was called the Master Jewel. Water Jewel The Water Jewel was originally held by Penny, a child actress on the television show Bolt. The jewel is coloured blue, to symbolise the waves of water. In early versions of the game, it was called the Wave Jewel. Lightning Jewel The Lightning Jewel was originally held by Esmeralda, a gypsy who helped out the Hunchback of Notre Dame. The jewel is coloured yellow, to symbolise electricity and energy. In early versions of the game, it was called the Shock Jewel. Grass Jewel The Grass Jewel was originally held by Dipper Pines, the twin sister of Mabel Pines, and one of the "Mystery Twins". The jewel is coloured green, to symbolise grass. In early versions of the game, the jewel was coloured brown, to symbolise dirt, and was called the Earth Jewel. Mind Jewel The Mind Jewel was originally held by Mabel Pines, the twin sister of Dipper Pines and one of of the "Mystery Twins". The jewel is coloured pink, to symbolise the colour that brains are depicted as in cartoons. Wind Jewel The Wind Jewel was originally held by Candace Flynn, the (step-)sister to Phineas and Ferb. It is a light-blue coloured jewel, and is supposed to be coloured like the sky. Second Dimension Candace Flynn also possesses a Wind Jewel created by the Second Dimension Baljeet. Shadow Jewel The Shadow Jewel was originally held by Belle, a princess who was held captive by Prince Adam (or "The Beast"). It is a purple jewel, and is supposed to represent that she broke the original spell that turned Prince Adam into a beast. Rock Jewel The Rock Jewel was originally held by Ron Stoppable, a "super hero". It is a brown jewel, and is supposed to represent the armour of a rock. Light Jewel The Light Jewel was originally held by Sora. It is a silver jewel, and is coloured so to combat the dark evil, using the concept of Yin and Yang (light jewel vs. dark evil). Ice Jewel The Ice Jewel was originally held by T.J. Detweiler, a leader of a gang of fourth graders, referred to as the Recess Gang. The jewel is coloured a very light blue, similar to white, and is supposed to resemble a frost-covered version of the Water Jewel. Star Jewel The Star Jewel was originally held by Cinderella. It is an orange jewel, and is called the "Star" jewel to symbolise a person pure of heart. Category:Objects